Friends List
The Buddy List is a list of all your buddies, which can be accessed by clicking the smiley face on the Toolbar at the bottom of the screen. The smiley button is the third from the left on the right side of the toolbar. Features Buddy lists show all your buddies in alphabetical order. Note that buddies only appear online if they are on the same server as you. You can have up to 100 buddies. If a penguin is online, regardless of the alphabetical order, they will be at the top of the buddy list, along with a yellow smiley to their name. If two or more online buddies are on your server, they will then by sorted by alphabetical order. Add/Remove Buddy If you want to add a buddy, click on their player card and press the button with the yellow smiley face on it. When a gray-tinted smiley face appears by the newspaper and envelope icon (top left corner of screen), the person has accepted your request (or they sent YOU a request!). To remove a buddy, click on their player card and click the yellow smiley face, which now has a red X over it. Find If a buddy is on the same server as you, and is online, you can locate their position via clicking the "question mark" button on their player card. There is a small glitch, when if a penguin is in a secret location, it will say <Penguin> is in hiding, rather than <Penguin> is hiding. This glitch is fixed now, it says <Penguin> is hiding. There was one problem when someone is in someone's igloo it says in their igloo which could confuse you, this is now fixed. Visit Igloo You can visit your buddy's igloo, via clicking the "home" button on their player card. The advantage of this is that you can visit their igloo while they're offline too. Users in Room The Users in Room section shows a list of penguins that are in the same room you are in. The names are in alphabetical order. Famous Penguins like Rockhopper or Cadence will have a smiley face on their avatar area. Ignore list See main article: Ignore List The Ignore List is the counterpart to the Buddy List. Although the same limitations apply, the ignore list isn't as popular as the buddy list. People who are ignored (via their player card) will appear on the list. You can wish to unignore them from here. Ignoring a player also means you will not be able to receive any messages or postcards from them. Glitches * Once Club Penguin was updated after the CPIP testing, there was a glitch that allowed more than the limit of buddies. The glitch is now fixed. * When more than one Buddy is uploaded to your Buddy List at the same time, the second name and the others after that may be shown as 'undefined'. See also *Ignore List *Buddy Category:Lists in Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin